custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Bike-Action Fun?
Barney's Bike-Action Fun! is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3. It was released in November 11th, 1997. On August 27, 2002, the Season 6 home video "Round & Round We Go!" is a semi-remake. It was also a bonus video on the "Round & Round We Go!" DVD. Plot When Carlos bends a wheel of a bike he and the kids are making for his grandfather, Barney and the kids help him fix it at Pop Wheely's Wheel Factory. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Carlos *Hannah *Tosha *Chip *Pop Wheely Songs #Barney Theme Song #This is The Way We Clean The Bike #A Circle's Shape is Round #Big and Little #Pop Wheely's Got a Way to Go #The Wheels on The Bus #John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt #Look Both Ways #Down By The Station #The Airplane Song #Sailing Medley (I Love to Sail/Sailing, Sailing/The Fishing Song/A Sailor Went to Sea) #Riding in the Car #Riding on a Bike #Roller Skating Skating, Skating/Sailing, Sailing #Hey, Look at Me, I Can Fly! #It's Good To Be Home #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Production and filming for this home video began in October 23, 1996. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also used in Once Upon a Time. *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also used in the Run, Jump, Skip and Sing album. *The arrangements for the background music were also used in Barney's Adventure Bus. *The version of I Love You is the same from the Run, Jump, Skip, and Sing album. *Though this was released in 1997, you can actually see 1996, which means this was produced and filmed that year. This could mean when the video finished production in November 20, 1996, it was originally going to be released in January 23, 1997, but it was delayed and it was moved to November 11, 1997. *The set for Pop Wheely's Wheel Factory is the same from "Round and Round We Go!". Transcript *(we open up and see the inside of the treehouse. We see the Barney doll on the table, then the kids arrive at the treehouse) *Carlos: Before we get started, let's make sure we have everything for my grandfather's bike. Tosha, oil can. *Tosha: Oil can. *Carlos: Hannal, rags. *Hannah: Rags. *Carlos: Chip, tools. *Chip: Tools. *Carlos: Who's got the tire pot. *Tosha, Chip and Hannah: You, Carlos! *Carlos: Oh, yeah. Here it is! (pumps the tire pot and Tosha, Chip and Hannah giggle) *Tosha: It looks like we already have everything. *Carlos: Okay. So let's get started. Come on. (music starts for This is the Way) This is the way we clean the bike, clean the bike, clean the bike. This is the way we clean the bike, so early in the morning. This is the way we clean the wheels, clean the wheels, clean the wheels. This is the way we clean the wheels, so early in the morning. This is the way we oil the bike, oil the bike, oil the bike. This is the way we oil the bike, so early in the morning.This is the way we clean the bike, clean the bike, clean the bike. This is the way we clean the bike, so early in the morning. (music end as Tosha presses the horn button, which Barney comes to life) *Barney: Whoa! Hi there, everybody! *Kids: Barney! *Barney: Hi there, everybody. *Tosha: And that means to present you with the horn, Barney. *Barney: Oh, that's okay, Tosha. Oh, woah, what have we hear? It's a bike. *Carlos: It's mine, and that's really old. This is for my grandfather, when he was about my age. See? *Barney: Wow, he looks a lot like you. *Carlos: He's a lot older now, and so is the bike. *Barney: That's right, Carlos. * * Release Dates November 13th 1997 July 12th 1999 Previews 1997 Opening Dark Blue FBI Warning Dark Blue Interpol Warning Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Preview Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos Screen (1995-1999) Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) Barney's Bike-Action Fun Title Card Closing End Credits Actimates Barney Preview Barney Good Day, Good Night Preview Kids For Character: Choice Counts Preview Barney Camp WannaRunnaRound Preview Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) 1999 Opening Dark Blue FBI Warning Dark Blue Interpol Warning Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) Dancing With Wags The Dog Wiggles Preview Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) What a World We Share Preview Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) Barney's Bike-Action Fun! Title Card Closing End Credits Walk Around the Block with Barney Preview Barney's Halloween Party Preview Barney Let's Play School Preview Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version)﻿ Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:1997 episodes Category:Season 3 Videos